


Burning Bacon

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura has a nightmare and kicks Ino in her sleep, making Ino wake up and try to comfort her.





	

Ino woke with a strong kick to her back that sent her flying off of the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thud with a wince, but quickly grabbed the kunai that was under her pillow. She rose to her feet and searched the dark room for an enemy. But there was no one there. She looked back to the bed to check on her girlfriend and saw Sakura turning in her sleep with a scared expression. _She must be having another nightmare…_

Ino rubbed her back, staring down at the beautiful girl in her bed. _Did Sakura seriously just kick her in her sleep?_ Well, it had hurt. Ino was sure it was going to leave a bruise and when she felt a twinge of pain as she stepped towards the bed, she was _very_ sure. She climbed back on the bed, her eyes never leaving Sakura. _Maybe she’ll calm down._

Ino rested her back against the wall as she watched Sakura. A couple minutes passed and then, Sakura cried out, “Ino,” in her sleep. Ino frowned and reached out to comfort her. Her hand had barely graced Sakura’s pink locks, before she found herself being pinned to the bed. She gasped and looked up to see Sakura staring back at her with wide eyes. Then, Ino felt the blade that was being pressed against her throat. She only felt it for a second and then Sakura had thrown it across the room. Ino could faintly hear the sound of it hitting wood.

Sakura let go of Ino’s hands and dropped her head to Ino’s chest. Ino held her and Sakura shook in her arms from silent sobs. She barely made out the words, “ _I’m so sorry_ ” that were being repeated over and over. Ino sighed and stroked her hair, hushing her, “It’s okay, Sakura. I’m alright. Sweetheart, calm down.”

Sakura tried to slow her breathing back to normal in Ino’s arms and Ino glanced around the room. Her eyes caught the sight of Sakura’s ANBU uniform tossed casually in the corner and remembered Sakura had just gotten back from her mission the day before. She couldn’t help but glare at it, knowing it was probably a great contributor to Sakura’s nightmares. She had tried to talk Sakura out of joining, saying she didn’t have the heart for those kind of missions. They had almost gotten into a fight over it with Sakura thinking Ino meant she wasn’t strong enough for it. But Ino hadn’t meant it that way. She knew they had fought through a war and Sakura was still her sweet self, but Ino thought ANBU might just break her. She was too kind, her heart too big, too _compassionate_. Despite her protest, Sakura had joined anyway, saying if _Naruto_ could go through it and still be his bright ball of sunshine self, then she could too. 

And Sakura had passed the examination with flying colors and had been a part of the faction for over a year now. Ino had thought she might have been proven wrong, because Sakura was as happy as she always had been. But then, the nightmares started. Neither of them ever commented on them. Ino would just wake up and hold her, soothing her back to sleep. 

But this time, Ino couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth and she asked Sakura softly, “Was it your mission?”

Sakura merely nodded in reply, cuddled against Ino’s chest. Ino didn’t think she was going to say anymore and then Sakura spoke barely above a whisper, “There were _children_ …”

Ino held her tighter in response and kissed the top of her head. She didn’t know what had happened on Sakura’s mission and Sakura couldn’t tell her either. But Ino could imagine. She was the head of Intelligence after all, taking the place of her father. She’d heard stories. She knew Sakura would never kill a child. She would reject any mission close to that, but it didn’t mean she hadn’t seen something happen. 

Ino tugged the blankets over Sakura when she saw her shiver, even though it was probably far from the cold. Sakura hugged her closer and soon enough the woman had fallen back asleep. Ino stayed awake a while longer, making sure Sakura wasn’t plagued by any more nightmares. 

\---

Ino woke up to the smell of bacon being friend. She groggily got up from bed and followed the smell to find Sakura cooking in the kitchen. Sakura was smiling brightly, her hair still a mess from sleep and wearing her short black laced nightgown. Ino leaned against the doorway, her eyes not able to help but travel up soft milky skin and around curves. When her eyes finally reached Sakura, Sakura winked at her and asked, “Coffee?”

Ino nodded and walked over to her, giving a sweet kiss to her lips. Sakura smiled against her mouth and Ino pulled back with a raised eyebrow, “What’s got you so chipper this morning?”

Sakura turned away from her, getting mugs down from their cabinets. She shrugged, “I decided to resign from ANBU.”

Ino looked at her in shock, “Really?”

Sakura nodded as she poured them coffee, “I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while. Tsunade told me that she wanted to go back on her travels with Shizune and asked if I would take over her position at the hospital.”

Ino grinned and came up behind Sakura to wrap her arms around her waist. She kissed her neck, “That’s great! You’ll be so much happier at the hospital anyway.”

Sakura smiled, looking over her shoulder at her, “I think so, too.”

Ino’s smile turned more devious and she brushed Sakura’s hair away from her neck. She trailed kisses down to her shoulder, “And you’ll be home more often.”

Sakura giggled and tried to pull away, “Ino, I’m trying to cook.”

“Breakfast can wait,” Ino mumbled into her soft skin.

Sakura shook her head, “The food will burn.”

Ino turned Sakura around, pressing her against the counter and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Then, turn the stove off.”

She felt Sakura shiver against her and smirked. She looked back at Sakura’s face and Sakura told her amusedly, “Ino.”

Ino kissed her, tugging on Sakura’s bottom lips with her teeth. Sakura kissed her back, opening her mouth enough for Ino to slip her tongue in. Ino knew she had won when Sakura reached to the right and flicked the burners off. She smiled, pulling Sakura closer to her, her hands roaming down to the tempting black lace Sakura always wore to bed. It really was all Sakura’s fault for wearing such provocative clothing.


End file.
